Commando
]] Anyone can use a pistol, rifle, or even a carbine. But, when you need a base blown up, or a large brigade of troops taken out, you call in a specialist. You call in a Commando. A true combat specialist, the Commando uses heavy weaponry and demolitions to break through resistance. Whether you prefer to get in close or fight at range, Commandos wreak havoc with their powerful weapons. Commando Base Statistics *+60 Luck *+120 Precision *+120 Strength *+60 Constitution Aurilian Village Rewards *Heroism set *Juggernaut set *Frontman set *grenadier set Phases Basic Trainee *'Commando Fundamentals I (CL 1)' *:Beginning with crude combat training, the basic trainee's first lesson is simply how to destroy things. *'Commando Fundamentals II (CL 4)' *:The grenade is an important component in the basic trainee's arsenal. Trainees will begin by learning to use the most simple of stun-type devices. *'Commando Fundamentals III (CL 7)' *:Basic trainees learn to use their weapon of choice to unleash a barrage of attacks against their multiple opponents. *'Commando Fundamentals IV (CL 10)' *:Utilizing more training, a basic trainee can hone their attacks, making themselves more effective in combat. *'Commando Fundamentals V (CL 14)' *:Basic trainees continue their training with stun-type grenades, learning to use a wider-variety of more effective devices. *'Commando Fundamentals VI (CL 18)' *:Combat trainees are trained on how to execute a series of attacks in a wide arc, in order to hit as many enemies as possible with the least amount of effort. Soldier *'Commando Essentials I (CL 22)' *:Further refinement of the Commando's combat techniques teaches them to cause greater destruction to enemies and their assets. *'Commando Essentials II (CL 26)' *:Crafty use of explosives compounds grants the commando the ability to not only damage his opponents but also deny them the ability to fight back. *'Commando Essentials III (CL 30)' *:At this stage the Commando becomes more proficient in firing their weapon in rapid succession, laying down a cone of destruction in front of them. *'Commando Essentials IV (CL 34)' *:Discomfort won't kill the commando, but slacking off on the field of battle will. The Commando learns to tough out greater wounds to continue serving his opponents a feast of pain. *'Commando Essentials V (CL 38)' *:A staple on the field of battle, the Commando becomes proficient with the basic explosive grenade. *'Commando Essentials VI (CL 42)' *:To round out this phase of training, the Commando gains better targeting abilities, increasing thier damage potential with powerful directed damage. Veteran *'Commando Expertise I (CL 46)' *:At this stage, the commando becomes more proficient at wearing the standard issue assault armor types. With the added benefit of more agile armor usage, the Commando is trained to place mines on the battlefield. *'Commando Expertise II (CL 50)' *:At this stage, the Commando learns additional techniques to control enemy movement on the battlefield. *'Commando Expertise III (CL 54)' *:Powerful focused attacks are the key elements for this phase of the Commando training. *'Commando Expertise IV (CL 58)' *:Drawing on battlefield medical techniques, the Commando becomes proficient with standard field medic techniques. *'Commando Expertise V (CL 62)' *:At this phase of thier training the Commando learns how to wield the awesome molecule disrupting power of the thermal detonatior. *'Commando Expertise VI (CL 66)' *:Here, the Commando learns to shoot thier weapon in controlled bursts, causing increased focused damage to thier opponent. Commando *'Commando Mastery I (CL 70)' *:At this stage, the commando becomes more proficient at wearing the standard issue assault armor types. With the added benefit of more agile armor usage, the Commando is trained to place mines on the battlefield. *'Commando Mastery II (CL 74)' *:At this stage, the Commando learns additional techniques to control enemy movement on the battlefield. *'Commando Mastery III (CL 78)' *:Powerful focused attacks are the key elements for this phase of the Commando training. *'Commando Mastery IV (CL 82)' *:Drawing on battlefield medical techniques, the Commando becomes proficient with minor bacta healing. *'Commando Mastery V (CL 86)' *:Setting things on fire is second nature to the Commando. At this phase of thier training the Commando learns how to wield the awesome molecule disrupting power of the thermal detonator. *'Master Commando (CL 90)' *:When all else fails, use a bigger gun. Excessive force is one of the hallmarks of the Commando fighting style. Expertise Category:Careers Category:Commando